


Throw me away

by Nienna8



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna8/pseuds/Nienna8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a serious talk between Basti and Sarah. Where is the story with Lukas going to? Und what about Ana Ivanovic? [ Schweinski // Basti x Sarah // Basti x Ana Ivanovic ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw me away

**Author's Note:**

> my shipper-heart needed a reason for this damn Ana Ivanovic story - here we go!

**Throw me away**  
„We need to talk“, Basti had said to her on the phone and he sounded really strange.  
Now they sat together in the kitchen of their common appartement in Munich. It was cold, even though it was still late summer. Sarah looked in disbelief at her friend. The man at whose side she had spent the last 7 years.  
“People start taking that thing between Lukas and me too serious”, he had told her. “It’s time for something new, for a bit of adventure”, that were his words. And then he told her about his perfidious plan. His plan, which probably was already clear, doesn’t matter what she would say or do now. She probably wouldn’t be able to change anything.  
“Therefore do you really want to throw away the last 7 years?” She whispered softly and shook her head. “Basti, you can not … you can’t do that.” Her voice trembled and she got tears to her eyes.  
“Sarah”, muttered Basti and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve already contacted her”, he continued, shrugging his shoulders, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, as if the whole thing would happen every day.  
Sarah noticed how she was angry with herself. Why was she disappointed about this behavior so much? She knew her contract. She was Basti’s girlfriend as long as he wanted her to be. She had no claims on him. She didn’t have the right to control his life – and if the separation was his wish, then she would accept his wish and leave. Even if she didn’t love Basti in the way you love your boyfriend, his words hurt. “I …”, she began and broke off, shaking her head. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t say anything. “Lukas doesn’t care about it yet”, she tried because she knew that mention Lukas was always a good idea.  
“Lukas”, Basti sighed. “Lukas doesn’t take it that serious. He don’t believe that people really ...”, Basti made an ambiguous gesture in the air. “He don’t believe that they really think there is … something between us, I mean.”  
“What makes you think it then?” Sarah’s eyes narrowed. “If not even Lukas believes that people take it serious, why do you think they do?”  
“Have you even looked around on the internet?” Basti sighed again.  
And Sarah wondered what was going on in his head. Why should she look on the internet what people wrote about her boyfriend and a relationship of any kind to Lukas Podolski?  
“Well… and what’s worse”, Basti stared straight before him on the table. “When I see videos or pictures of Lukas and me …” He shook his head and a small smile crossed his face. “Well, you know, you can clearly see what he means to me. I can not hide it.”  
For a moment Sarah also had to smile. That was true. Once Lukas and Basti were together, they seemed to forget to world around them. Sarah had Basti rarely seen as happy as in the moments when he had Lukas around him.  
Basti put his hand on Sarahs and stroked over her hand back with his thumb. “Hey, Sarah. You know it’s not about you, right?”  
Sarah nodded. She knew it – but it was still hard to understand. “Yes”, she whispered and pressed briefly Bastis hand. “I just wonder why I’m not enough.” Her voice was so quiet that she wasn’t even sure if she had the words actually spoken or if she had only imagined.  
“What?” asked Basti and looked at her asking. His hand was still on her hand. And apparently he really didn’t understand what she had said.  
“Nothing”, replied Sarah, shook her head and sighed. “All right.” She could have get married. That would have been the only reasonable response. If people believe that Basti was gay, then the most logical answer would be probably the dream wedding with her, with Sarah Brandner. Sarah Brandner, who perhaps could have been the future mother of his children. They could have had a fantastic life. Sarah imagined a little girl running through the apartment. A little girl who looks like they. With his eyes. Their daughter.  
But Basti won’t. Basti rather threw away everything they had. Basti destroyed at once all her dreams, all her wishes. He took everything they had shared – and all that they would never have. Instead he wanted a scandal. He wanted to make a scandal only to make people believe that there was nothing except of friendship between Lukas and him. 

“And what’s next then? What will happen to me?” Sarah’s voice was still fragile, as she tried to ask the important questions as objectively as possible. All this was only part of the contract. Part of the agreement. Almost like a dismissal.  
Basti looked at her as if he hadn’t thought about it now. He looked at her as if such questions would be completely out of thin air. “You…”, he began, shrugging his shoulders. “You are still your own feet, aren’t you? Who was the one who always said she don’t want to be a WAG?” He grinned at her and on the one hand Sarah loved that he tried to make her laugh and on the other hand Sarah hated it.  
Sarah sparked her hand of Bastis. They would go separate ways now. Sarah would start a whole new life. Maybe away from Munich? But maybe she would stay in Munich, finally she was at home here. She had so many plans and so, Basti was right – Sarah had never liked it to be only those players woman. She always felt independent and free. Just because she was the woman on the side of Bastian Schweinsteiger, that doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t exist without him. Even if it felt like this a bit. As if she would suddenly stop existing without him. “And these Ivanovic? Will she be a WAG?” Almost Sarah laughed at herself. Where did this jealously come from? Why was she jealous of a woman she didn’t know? Why was she jealous of a person who had no meaning at all? She wondered why she had never been jealous of Lukas, and actually she could answer the question directly herself. Lukas. Lukas had always be there. Lukas was there before she came and – how it was noticed now – he would still be there long after her. Lukas belongs to Bastis life just like the football. Sarah knew that there was nothing and no one that could ever replace Lukas’ value for Basti – certainly no woman. But still she hated the idea that in the future Ana Ivanovic would be at Bastis side.  
Basti shook his head. “She isn’t a WAG”, he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
So then they had probably already something in common. But Sarah didn’t want to have something in common with Ana Ivanovic. She didn’t want that the beautiful stranger Serbian woman replaced her, as if Sarah had never been there. And that was her problem. She wasn’t jealous founded in Basti’s feelings; it was a jealously which resulted from the fact that Sarah would be replaced. Someone else would be what Sarah was now. Someone else would be doing what she was doing now. Someone else would sit here in the future. Be at football matches to cheer Bastian Schweinsteiger. Sarah had to swallow, but even that didn’t help against the lump in her throat. Sarah looked at Basti, who sat across to her and smiled. And somehow that made her so angry that she had to look away. “What does Lukas say about it?” she finally asked, because perhaps it would help to talk about Lukas.  
Basti began to laugh. “Do you know the first thing Lukas asked me?”  
Sarah shook her head. “What?”  
“He wanted to know what you said about it”, Basti said with a grin and Sarah wondered if it was really that funny.  
They had always got on well, Lukas and Sarah. Just as well as Monika and Basti. Sarah herself had hardly contact to Monika, not least was the fact that Monika stood away of the public. But now, in this moment, Sarah suddenly wanted to call Monika and talk to her about what was happening here – til she remembered that she was alone in this situation. Lukas and Monika got married. Lukas wasn’t about to create a scandal just to proof that he isn’t gay. Lukas was in general really relaxed with hiding the intimate friendship with Basti that Sarah wondered why Basti couldn’t take things to easy. Why couldn’t Lukas stop his friend from such rash actions? Or did they make the plan together? Did they want to get Sarah out of the way? Was there … In her mind it all started to turn itself and Sarah closed her eyes. It was rubbish. All of this was complete nonsense. Sarah didn’t have the right to think so. And Basti had the right to act so. 

With a final sigh Sarah stood up. “Okay, I … I will sleep today at my parents”, she said as she slide the chair to the table. She had to digest the news first.  
“I will not let you look like a fool, I promise. Really, Sarah, I promise you. No one will condemn you.” Basti had also stood up and stroked her cheek tenderly now.  
Sarah nodded, though she was not sure whether the plan would rise. Was she really that independent of Basti as she had thought all the time? Suddenly she was unsure. What if she really doesn’t exist without him?  
Basti followed her to the front door. With a smile he gave her a kiss on the cheek at the door. “Show the world that you’re not a WAG”, he whispered into her ear smiling before he let her go.


End file.
